


Wake up to a brand new day

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Lorsque Hermione Granger se réveille ce matin-là, elle est confuse et se demande pourquoi elle est dans le lit de Severus Rogue... avec ce dernier profondément endormi à côté d'elle. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu se passer la veille ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up to a brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre de cette fanfiction est directement inspiré des paroles de la chanson « Brand New Day » de Ryan Star.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sentit un corps chaud touchant le sien. Déroutée, elle se tourna vers ledit corps... pour voir un Severus Rogue profondément endormi !  
Confuse, elle se rendit également compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sous les draps. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle rougit comme une tomate bien mûre. Que s'était-il passé la veille ?  
Le cerveau encore à moitié dans le brouillard, elle regarda par la fenêtre le jour se lever, et nota également qu'elle était dans une autre chambre que la sienne, probablement celle du professeur Rogue.  
Elle passa ainsi cinq bonnes minutes à émerger avant qu'elle finisse par se souvenir de sa soirée de la veille...

FLASHBACK

Hermione Granger, 19 ans et apprentie de Severus Rogue, se préparait soigneusement au bal de la Saint-Valentin de Poudlard. Elle était entrée en apprentissage auprès de son austère ex-professeur car elle se prédestinait à une carrière dans la recherche, section potions. Elle avait donc eu le devoir de trouver un maître de stage qui accepterait de la former pendant un an. Son choix s'était naturellement porté sur Rogue, car il était le seul qu'elle connaissait.  
Il n'avait pas été très facile de le convaincre. Hermione se souvenait d'un premier rendez-vous qui s'était mal terminé, dans les cris et les larmes. Rogue avait été particulièrement monstrueux avec elle ce jour-là. Bien sûr, elle s'en était doutée, après tout n'était-elle pas la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ?  
Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin avaient dû intervenir pour vanter auprès de Rogue les qualités d'Hermione, et il avait finalement accepté sa demande de formation après plus de deux semaines de silence radio total.  
Comme Rogue n'avait pas vraiment accepté Hermione de bon cœur, les trois premiers mois avaient été durs pour elle. Le Maître des Potions s'était comporté de manière froide et indifférente avec elle, mais après un raid de néo-Mangemorts contre Rogue, où ce dernier avait été grièvement blessé, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor commencèrent à se rapprocher, car Hermione avait reçu l'ordre à la fois de Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh de soigner son professeur, car il avait refusé de rester à l'infirmerie.  
Leur relation tendue était vite devenue une espèce d'amitié, tantôt complice tantôt plus froide, car Severus Rogue était un homme compliqué qui avait du mal à accepter que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui. Ils entretenaient cette amitié compliquée depuis environ 2 mois, et Hermione espérait sincèrement que cela allait changer pour le mieux le soir-même, jour de la Saint-Valentin.  
Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Elle chercha du regard son professeur, qu'elle trouva dans son coin, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il semblait vouloir passer inaperçu, ce qui n'était pas facile au vu de sa stature impressionnante et de l'espèce d'aura de froideur qu'il avait autour de lui. Beaucoup d'élèves le regardaient, et puis s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée, le regard noir de Rogue toujours posé sur eux.  
Hermione s'approcha de lui, une coupe de champagne dans sa propre main. Il la fixa de son regard impénétrable, mais il fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait rester à côté de lui pour discuter.  
La soirée se passa bien, ils parlèrent beaucoup, mais burent un peu trop. A la fin du bal, ils échangèrent un baiser à l'abri des regards, et, l'alcool faisant son effet, ils finirent leur nuit dans le lit de Severus.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et gémit en repensant au plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé la nuit dernière dans ce même lit. Elle tourna la tête vers Severus, et constata qu'il dormait encore, la tête tout près de l'oreille de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille se surprit à penser qu'endormi, son professeur semblait paisible et que son masque de froideur disparaissait.  
Elle l'observa ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard commence à bouger, puis il entrouvrit ses formidables yeux sombres terriblement envoûtants, de l'avis de la lionne.  
Quand il vit Hermione, il sourit. Un véritable sourire, pas un rictus comme son apprentie avait pu en voir depuis le début de sa formation. La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire.  
Ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Severus prit l'initiative d'embrasser Hermione. C'était un baiser incroyablement tendre, et très agréable, pensa la jeune fille.  
Elle lui rendit son baiser, et il passèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte douce et paisible.  
Se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, Hermione constata que le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, un ciel pur et sans nuage.  
C'était un nouveau jour qui commençait, radieux et éclatant.


End file.
